Complications
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: “Never mind. You’re also very ferocious on the battle field. A beast among men when it comes to a fight. That’s why I….. I can’t understand, how you can be so gentle with me.”  Yaoi! Kanetsugu X Keiji  Mitsunari X Sakon.
1. All is fair in love

Weeeeeee!!!! New story. Although I love my Mitsunari and Kanetsugu coupling, I wish to stray from that for a few. This shall be fun! How I love torturing Widdle Mitsunari and Widdle Kanetsugu. They'd both kill me if they could.

Mitsunari -damn right I would.

Kanetsugu -blushes-

So boys, how about you do the honors?

Kanetsugu -Miss Naoe does not own Samurai warriors or any of there characters.

Mitsunari -Thank god.

Kanetsugu- She only wished she owned us all.

Mitsunari -Why? So our world can be filled with Yaoi?

Exactly!!!!!

Both Mitsunari and Kanetsugu -sweat drop-

Okay, I've babbled enough. Let's get on with this!!!

Chapter 1- All is fair in love.

Mitsunari Ishida ruled Japan. After a stunning and seemingly hopeless victory at Sekigahara, he had defeated Ieyasu Tokugawa and seized control of the land. The whole land was his and he had his loyal friends to thank.

Yukimura Sanada. A sweet young man who never gave up hope in him.

Kanetsugu Naoe. His best friend since the start and a hopelessly devoted man of honor.

Kejji Maeda. Japans wildest and perhaps craziest warrior.

And……

Sakon Shima.

A man devoted to peace and hated injustice. He was handsome and brave. Wise and caring. He was a man that Mitsunari would immediately relax when around. Usually only Kanetsugu had that luxury.

What Mitsunari felt for Sakon was different than what he felt for Kanetsugu, however.

He loved Kanetsugu. He was his best friend in the whole world. He would do anything for him and Kanetsugu would do the same. They shared secrets and confided in each other countless times. No one knew Mitsunari, like Kanetsugu did. They were the best of friends.

But that was it.

They were JUST best friends.

They had once, almost, been lovers. But he remembers what Kanetsugu told him that day.

"_I do love you, Mitsunari. But this love…..is not romantic. You are my best friend and you are like a brother to me. I want to see you happy. Truly happy with some one who will take perfect care of you."_

"_But you take perfect care of me!!" Mitsunari remembered himself pleading._

"_Mitsunari. I will always look after you, but I do not deserve to be the one in your heart…. Hahahaha! Silly! Don't cry!"_

To this day, Mitsunari still denied that he cried. Kanetsugu was right. The love they shared was not romantic. He had to move on and forget about his gold-eyed best friend.

Then, Sakon Shima had come into his life. His eyes were not as gold as Kanetsugu's. They were an almost muted gold. His eyes were not as big, either. Sakon was manlier and well build. His face was incredibly handsome and he had a simply barbaric, yet interesting personality.

Despite all of Mitsunari's growing resentment to the feeling he was being to develop, he could help but fall for him. Every time he'd see the strategist that helped him win the battle of Sekigahara, he couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but fall for the man who had fought so fiercely beside him, the man who could woo with a smile and the man that could always make him laugh.

He had two problems.

The first one was, that he had no idea how Sakon felt about him. He knew that Sakon and he were friends. Did Sakon have interest in him as well?

Problem two. Kanetsugu.

Would Kanetsugu approve? He valued Kanetsugu's opinion above everyone else's. What if he disapproved? Kanetsugu had a habit of being protective.

Mitsunari figured that it would be easier to talk to Kanetsugu first. They WERE best friends after all. So Mitsunari gathered up his courage and went off to find his companion.

Kanetsugu blinked in confusion. He'd been watching Kejji drink the young Yukimura under the table and could fathom how the young Sanada was still conscious.

Yukimura eventually slammed his head down on the table in defeat and Kejji let out a hoot of victory.

"WOOHOO!!!!! ALRIGHT!!!!! IM THE MAN!!!!!"

Kanetsugu sighed. What a long night. It wasn't even half-way over yet.

"AW! What's wrong Kanetsugu??!!" Kejji bellowed. "Do you need a hug?"

Kanetsugu's eyes widened slightly and a delicate blush crossed his face. Kejji took it as a yes and charged at him. Kanetsugu, however was a step ahead, and placed up a split second barrier with his cards…. Which Kejji ran strait into with a thud. Kejji recovered and tried pounding on it. Alas, it was as strong as a brick wall.

It was at this point, that Mitsunari entered and surveyed the scene. He decided not to ask and walked over to his friend.

"Kanetsugu. Can we talk?"

Kanetsugu smiled sweetly up at Mitsunari and nodded. "Of course, my friend. Here or alone?"

Mitsunari blushed instantly. "Alone, please."

Kanetsugu nodded in understanding and got to his feet.

"Kanetsugu!" Kejji whined behind the barrier. "Let me hug you!"

Kanetsugu laughed. "No thanks. You'd crush me."

Kejji tried to pout and failed miserably. "Come on, Kanetsugu! I'll be gentle! I promise!"

Kanetsugu shook his head and began to follow Mitsunari out. "Sorry Kejji. I think you're just too much man for me."

The comment had left Kejji speechless and sputtering. Kanetsugu laughed and went outside with Mitsunari.

"A tease, like always." Mitsunari smirked.

Kanetsugu smiled back and leaned against a wall. "I am not."

"Are too."

Kanetsugu smirked. "I'm not getting into that childish argument."

Mitsunari sighed. "Are you incapable of having a relationship?"

Kanetsugu blinked for a moment. "Kejji is a nice man. A bit over zealous, but a nice man. We are polar opposites. It wouldn't work out."

"Thank you, for proving my point."

Kanetsugu gave him a play full shove. "Is that what you came here to tell me?"

Mitsunari suddenly felt a lump in his throat. "N-no….. It's….. About Sakon."

Kanetsugu paused and looked concerned. "Mitsunari….. Did he do something?"

"No! Not at all! It's about….me. I guess… You see, I think I may….. Like him….like that."

Kanetsugu got a blank expression that Mitsunari couldn't read. Damnit! He hated that expression!

Moments of silence ebbed over them and just when Mitsunari felt he would explode in frustration, Kanetsugu spoke up.

"Are you happy?"

"Hun?"

Kanetsugu's face was still un-readable. "Are you happy with the thought of him?"

"I- well……yes."

Then Kanetsugu smiled. "Then I approve. As long as he treats you well that is."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. But if he hurts you….not even heaven will save him from me."

Mitsunari hugged Kanetsugu tightly. "Thank you so much, Kanetsugu! This means so much to me!"

Kanetsugu let go of him. "I know it does. Go for him, Mitsunari. I will be cheering for you. Like I always have."

Mitsunari smiled, full of determination. He set off to find Sakon and figure out if that man, liked him too!

Kanetsugu watched his friend go. Sakon better not harm him. He'd pay dearly if he did.

"There you are! Now come get a HUG!!!!!!"

"Eeep!"

End of chapter 1

Kanetsugu- is Kejji going to kill me?!

I dunno. I haven't decided.

Kanetsugu -scowls-

Mitsunari comment please!


	2. Hoplessly devoted

I'm back from the dead!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kanetsugu- when did you die?

………………….. Shut up.

To my reviewers!!!!!

Xing Xing.

Mitsunari- thank you for the comments! I wonder as well.

And the famous reviewer of my insanity,

TripleMGurl.

Kanetsugu- A good guesser. We'll see.

((Long silence)) Am I the only one that writes smut on these guys?

Kanetsugu- I believe so.

((Another long silence.))

Oooooookkkkaaaaayyyy.

Kanetsugu- she still doesn't own us! Don't ask.

Chapter 2

Hopelessly devoted.

Mitsunari had to wait until the following morning to confront Sakon. It had been too late at night when he had finally found solace with Kanetsugu. He was sure that Sakon would not appreciate being woke up in the middle of the night just to have a romp around the roses with him.

No matter. He'd see him today in the drawing room. They had arranged to take tea in there today. There would be no one to disturb them. Kanetsugu was supposed to join them later, so he'd just have to confess before then.

As he stood outside the drawing room, shaking like a leaf in the wind, he ran through a bunch of possible scenarios. Like Sakon hating him. That would be a mental as well as emotional breakdown for Mitsunari. The other scenarios were not as pleasant as simple hating. One involved very painful stabby death from Sakon's massive weapon. Eep.

He knew Sakon was waiting on the other side of this door for him. It unnerved him, to no ends.

'_Just get on with it Ishida!!!!!'_ he screamed at himself.

With a shaky breath, he slid the door opened and was welcomed by Sakon's smiling face.

"Hello, my lord. You are late."

The formality made Mitsunari scowl and sit down near him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sakon, to not call me Lord?"

"You are my lord, though. You rule Japan. You are everyone's lord."

Mitsunari wanted to glare at him, but did not have the courage to look him in the eye. So he just glared at the poor defenseless tea cup in front of him.

"Sakon…." He growled a warning.

"Yes?" Sakon asked innocently, which just made Mitsunari even angrier.

"Cut. It. Out." He said trying to avoid eye contact. "You are my friend. I don't want you to call me lord anymore! Kanetsugu doesn't do that."

Mitsunari could not read Sakon's face, because he wasn't looking at it.

After a long, extremely awkward silence, Sakon lifted the tea pot up.

"Tea?"

"Please."

---

--

-

--

---

Kanetsugu stared blankly at the paper in front of him. His mind kept wandering to the previous night. After Mitsunari had left, Kejji had come after him.

"There you are! Now come get a HUG!!!"

"Eeep!"

Kanetsugu had tried to run, but the larger man, easily reached out and grabbed Kanetsugu's arm. The jerk backwards was so violent, that it had knocked the helmet off Kanetsugu's head. Kejji twisted him around, until Kanetsugu faced him, and then captured him in a hug. Kanetsugu yelped at the sudden contact and struggled a bit in the hold.

His energy soon drained and Kejji's hold on him did not loosen. So he gave up and slumped against Kejji's chest.

He heard Kejji laugh. "That' a boy. Just relax."

To Kanetsugu's immense surprise, Kejji was actually very gentle with his embrace. The taller man's arms wrapped around him and supported him. He could feel Kejji's muscles beneath his shirt and could hear Kejji's beating heart. It was actually, quite comforting. Kejji was warm and outside was cold. He unknowingly snuggled closer to that warmth.

One of Kejji's hands had moved up to touch Kanetsugu's hair.

"See? I knew you needed a hug."

Kanetsugu looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. "Yes, I suppose I did."

Kejji made a weird face that looked an awful lot like embarrassment. His hand moved to cup Kanetsugu's chin and force it up a little more. It had happened so fast, that Kanetsugu wasn't even sure it had happened at all. He felt the briefest touch of lips on his before it was gone and Kejji mad moved out of the embrace, faster than a man his size should be able to move.

Kejji had his back turned toward Kanetsugu now and he chuckled nervously.

"I'll-uh…. See you later Kanetsugu!" Then he ran away. Again, leaving Kanetsugu to ponder how a man his size could move so quickly.

Now as he sat in his room, attempting to study an old battle strategy, his thoughts of last night would not let him be. He touched his lips softly and blushed a little. Had Kejji actually done that?

His embrace with Kejji had been so different than ones he'd had with Mitsunari. When he hugged Mitsunari, he felt like he was comforting a little brother. Kejji was so different though. Kanetsugu felt something else when he hugged him. A spark had gone off deep within him when he felt Kejji's arms wrap around him.

Could he…..

Kanetsugu shook his head quickly. It couldn't be. He was the right hand man to the ruler of Japan. There was no room for a relationship in his heart. He finally had peace and friends. He was happy. Why jeopardize that happiness with love? Love was a happiness that he didn't want. It could destroy you in an instant.

Kanetsugu shook his head again to clear himself of those thoughts. He remembered that he was supposed to meet Sakon and Mitsunari for tea in a little while. He wrapped up the old plans and tidied up before heading off to the drawing room.

---

--

-

--

---

They sat in uneasy silence for a while. Mitsunari sighed. Kanetsugu would be showing up, very soon to join them and he hadn't said a thing about it yet.

"Sakon…. I don't like it when you call me lord."

"So I can tell."

Mitsunari cringed at his tone. "Were friends right?"

"Yea….."

"Then treat me like one when we are alone like this." He blushed a bit as he spoke the words. Something he would also deny if ever brought up.

Sakon poured himself another cup of tea. "I don't see why you hate it so much, but if that's what you want, then fine."

Mitsunari grabbed his wrist. "Please Sakon. You are my best friend. You and-.."

"Kanetsugu?" Sakon finished for him. The stood up, ripping his wrist from Mitsunari's fingers. "You seem to have this almost god-like image with him, don't you?"

Mitsunari opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He quickly shut his mouth again. Sakon wasn't looking too happy right now. "W-what do you mean?"

"You've placed him up on a pedestal, Mitsunari. I'm nothing like him."

"What are you talking about Sakon?!"

"I'm saying that you're trying to make me, behave like him and it's irritating! I'm not like Kanetsugu and I never will be! He always comes up in our conversations! You're always saying things like, "well, Kanetsugu wouldn't do that". Well guess what, Mitsunari…."

He leaned in extremely close. Mitsunari could feel Sakon's breath on his face.

"What?" Mitsunari relied. As soon as he did, a large grin spread across Sakon's face. He had waited for Mitsunari to say, 'what'.

"I'm NOT Kanetsugu, _my Lord_."

Then he got up, rather violently, and headed for the door. At that moment, Kanetsugu had stepped in. Sakon growled and shoved the confused man out of his way. Then took off down the hall. Kanetsugu picked himself up off the floor and went over to Mitsunari immediately.

"What was that all about?! What happened?! Did you tell him?!"

"No…." Mitsunari seemed a bit dazed. "I didn't get the chance.."

"What happened?"

Instead of responding, Mitsunari hugged him tightly. Kanetsugu, still confused, hugged back. Mitsunari cried that day, though if asked about it later, would deny it.

End of chapter 2

Mitsunari-………………………………

Kanetsugu-……………………………..

………What? Sakon has every right to be mad.

Mitsunari-……..I hate you.

No, you don't! smiles

Kanetsugu- So…..I'm in love with Kejji, now? 

I'm not answering that. I will say, however, that Kejji's eyebrows scare me.

Kanetsugu- Hun?

Ah! Never mind.

Mitsunari- please review!


	3. Epic Confusion

………..ARGH!!!! WRITTERS BLOCK!!!!! That means I'm making this entire chapter up without the aid of my notebooks. A first time for me.

Kanetsugu-……..how are you going to do this?

I have no clue.

Mitsunari- This will not end well.

Shut up! Yes it will! Just get to the reviews!!!!!

TripleMGurl.

Kanetsugu- uh……please don't hurt us! She's writing it, see?!

And Xing Xing.

Mitsunari- a bit oblivious, are we? I'm sure Kanetsugu is confused enough for everyone.

Kanetsugu- Hun?

Mitsunari- See. Told you.

Okay, shut up you too. I don't own samurai warriors. I'm merely borrowing them for my entertainment.

Chapter 3- Epic Confusion

Kanetsugu had stayed by Mitsunari's side most of the day. The man was hysterical and Kanetsugu could not get the reason out of him. It was obviously something Sakon had said to him, but he wouldn't say what. When Kanetsugu asked exactly what had been said, Mitsunari would curl into a ball or just start crying again.

It was frustrating, beyond belief.

He had tried prying Mitsunari out of his bed to no success. He had managed to pull Mitsunari from it, accompanied by sheets all of which fell on top of Kanetsugu. Then Before Kanetsugu could do a thing, Mitsunari ran back into his bed with his covers. This was harder than taking care of a two year old.

"Stop sulking, Mitsunari!" Kanetsugu yelled, once again trying to pry the distressed man away from his bed. "You're the ruler of Japan, for Gods sake!! Get out of bed!!!"

"I don't want to, Kanetsugu! Let me go!"

"No!! You have meetings to go to!!!" He let go and almost glared at the lump in the sheets. "If you would just tell me what is wrong, I'll do what I can to make it right!"

"You can't do anything!" The lump in the sheets yelled.

"I'm sure I can, Mitsunari! Just let me know what is going on!!"

"NO!"

Kanetsugu lost it. "That's it, Mitsunari! If I can't get this out of you, then I'll go to Sakon!"

Mitsunari poked his head out of the covers. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "N-no! Don't do that!"

"Will you tell me then?" Kanetsugu asked while he tried to fix his hair from the previous tumble to the floor.

Mitsunari bit his lip and stared at the floor. Kanetsugu saw that this was getting him nowhere. He fixed his hair into a high pony-tail and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Fine then. I'm going to go talk to Sakon." He turned to leave.

"NO! Kanetsugu!"

Kanetsugu looked over his shoulder. "You won't tell me. I'm sure he will. He's always been an honest guy."

"I command you not to go to him!!"

Kanetsugu chuckled on his way out. "Not listening, my lord! I'm acting in your best interests." Kanetsugu left the room even though he could hear Mitsunari still protesting behind the door.

'_At least that should get him up and to his meetings….'_

Now….If he were Sakon……where would he be? Maybe he would ask around.

He went into town and scanned the crowd for anyone he knew. He spotted an unmistakably tall man with crazy blonde hair a bit further down.

'_Kejji…..'_

He immediately remembered the other night and he blushed a bit. He didn't really want to confront Kejji right now, especially after what had happened. He knew Kejji must have been really drunk to do such a thing. Last time Kanetsugu knew, Miss Okuni had had a place in Kejji's heart. In fact that umbrella near Kejji right now was moving. He was with her now. He defiantly didn't want to go over there and make it awkward for everyone. He didn't even know if Kejji even remembered….kissing him…

He blushed again.

'_It was nothing. It meant nothing. Kejji is in love with Miss Okuni and not me! Not like I wanted him to be anyway. Although. That kiss was…..ARGH! What am I saying?! I'm not saying this! I'm yelling it in my head! Now I'm yelling at myself! Stop it!'_

"Hey, Kanetsugu!"

A hand on his shoulder immediately broke him out of his mental argument. He didn't even need to look up to know whose hand it was. He visibly stiffened at the touch. Kanetsugu yelped as he was pulled into a one armed hug. Kejji grinned down at him.

"Miss Okuni has come to visit us!"

Okuni stood near Kejji, dressed in a beautiful green kimono and a pink and yellow umbrella slung over her shoulder, gracefully. She saw Kejji hugging Kanetsugu with one arm so she attached herself to the other.

"Hello Lord Kanetsugu. You're looking handsome, like always." Kanetsugu could hear the distain in her voice. What was that all about?

Kanetsugu pulled himself free of Kejji's arm and regained his composer. "Hello, Miss Okuni. You're as beautiful as ever, as well."

She grinned and tightened her hold on Kejji's arm. "Lord Kejji is taking me to the market. He's going to protect little old me from robbers. Isn't that right, Lord Kejji?"

Kejji was starring at Kanetsugu but snapped back when he heard his name. "Uh…yea. Sure."

Okuni shot Kanetsugu a wicked smile before giving Kejji's arm a tug. "Come on, lord Kejji. Let's go."

"Hold on a minute. I want to see what is up with Kanetsugu." Kejji told her and she pouted. She obviously didn't like that response.

"I was wondering if you had seen Sakon today."

Something in Kejji's eyes flickered and he gave Kanetsugu an accusing stare. "Why?"

Kanetsugu squirmed under his gaze. "Well…..I just need to speak with him. That's all.

Kejji blinked but held his gaze. Checking Kanetsugu's face for any sign of fault. "Well…yea. I've seen him today. Saw him heading toward the old bridge. You know the one where the cherry blossoms almost cover…. Okuni, stop it!"

Okuni who had been impatiently tugging on his arm, let go in a hurry. She pouted and glared at Kanetsugu.

Kanetsugu smiled uneasily up at him. "Thank you, Kejji."

Kejji smiled wide and patted Kanetsugu's head. "No problem little man." He left his hand there a little longer than necessary. Almost as if he was reluctant to not touch him. Again Okuni placed herself on his arm and tugged. This time, Kejji went with her. She shot a particularly nasty glare in Kanetsugu's direction before they disappeared from sight.

Kanetsugu felt something strange inside of him. The way she held his arm and flirted so openly with Kejji……it made him….

'_Am I jealous? No….That's not it.'_

No matter how many times Kanetsugu told himself he wasn't jealous, he didn't seem to be convincing himself. It was best to put this out of his mind and go talk to Sakon.

True to Kejji's word, Sakon was on the old bridge, just starring at the water as the cherry blossoms fell into it.

"Sakon…..May I speak with you?"

Sakon looked up and saw Kanetsugu. He smiled pleasantly enough, but Kanetsugu could tell something was wrong.

"Of course, what's up?"

Kanetsugu stood next to him and looked down into the water as well. "What happened between you and Mitsunari?"

Sakon did not look surprised at the question. "Did he not tell you? He tells you everything."

"Not this. All I know that it is about you. So I decided to come and ask. Did you reject him or something?"

Sakon looked a bit confused and finally turned his full attention to Kanetsugu.

"Reject him? What on earth are you talking about? We were talking about you."

"Me?" Kanetsugu looked just as confused now. Mitsunari was supposed to be telling Sakon that he liked him.

"Yes, you. It was about how Mitsunari worships you like a god. He acts like he wants me to be you. I told him that I couldn't do that. That was about it."

"I see….." Kanetsugu was baffled.

"Now, what's this about rejecting him?"

'_Oh….Crap.'_

"Oh it's nothing…."

"Don't give me that, Kanetsugu. Tell me what is going on."

Kanetsugu sighed. "I'm not sure Mitsunari would be too happy with me if I told you."

"That's okay. Tell me anyways."

Kanetsugu saw that he wasn't getting out of this one. Might as well fess up. "Mitsunari has feelings for you Sakon. He really, really likes you. He confided in me about this a few nights ago. He was going to tell you over tea, but something must have gone terribly wrong. Now he's sulking like a child."

Sakon laughed. "When isn't he sulking?"

Kanetsugu had to laugh also. "That's true. So…You're not…grossed out?"

"Why would I be? I think Mitsunari is beautiful. He's a pain in the ass too, sometimes but I think I'll be able to manage."

"Really? That's great! He'll be really happy when I tell him."

"You know what, I'll tell him myself. Do you know where he is?"

"Hopefully at his meetings. If not, check his room."

Sakon smiled. A real smile this time. "Thanks man." Before he could go anywhere, however, Kanetsugu grabbed his arm.

"Before you go Sakon….I want you to know what you're getting yourself into. Mitsunari is like a baby brother to me. I love him very much. He is a brat and a bit of a spoiled little child. Be good to him. I don't ever want to comfort him for crying over you again. If you hurt him, the heavens will not save you from me. Understand?"

Sakon blinked a bit. "Yea. I know."

"Good." Kanetsugu said and let go of Sakon's arm. "Now go to him."

Sakon began to walk away but called over his shoulder, "I never took you as the aggressive type, Kanetsugu! You've always been so reserved, like a little woman."

"Just go!"

He watched Sakon leave, the man's laughter fading with him. He sure hoped everything worked out okay.

---

--

-

--

---

Mitsunari scowled as the last messenger left. He sat uncomfortably in his seat. Was Kanetsugu actually going to go and talk to Sakon? Maybe it was just a threat to get him out of bed. Threat or not, it had worked.

Just as he was about to get up and go back home for the day one more messenger came in. "Lord Ishida. You have one more visitor."

Mitsunari sulked. He just wanted to go home and curl back up in the sheets. "Fine! Let them in."

The messenger bowed, showed someone inside then left. Mitsunari's eyes widened as the figure approached without even bowing. Within seconds, the figure stood next to him, looking down at him.

"S-Sakon?!"

Sakon grinned. "Hey, beautiful."

Mitsunari instantly blushed. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"Give it up, Mitsunari. Kanetsugu told me everything." He sat down next to the startled leader and grinned. "I like you too."

Before Mitsunari could respond a pair of lips closed over his. He blushed deeper and leaned into the kiss. Sakon's lips were nice and soft. They ignited a spark within Mitsunari as soon as they touched his.

Sakon pulled away and touched Mitsunari's auburn hair. "See? That's all you had to do in the first place."

---

--

-

--

---

Kanetsugu sat at the low table in his room, studying old battle plans. Again. No matter how hard he tried, he could not focus. The thought of Okuni with Kejji made his insides burn with an unknown feeling. There was nothing he could do about this however. He'd just have to live with it.

A knock on his door, caught his attention.

"Come in!" He called. It was most likely Mitsunari.

To his surprise, it was Kejji. Kejji was caring a bunch of Sake bottles and two cups.

"I'm feeling kind of lonely." Kejji spoke awkwardly. "Would you like to share a drink with me?"

Kanetsugu blinked, extremely confused. Where was Miss Okuni? "Uh…sure."

Kejji smiled and set the cups down. Within an hour, both men where extremely drunk instead of confused.

"You're such a light weight, Kanetsugu!"

"I am not!" Kanetsugu slurred and gave Kejji's arm a playful shove.

Kejji growled and tackled him to the floor. Kanetsugu yelped but laughed after. Kanetsugu's drunken mind couldn't even make out how horrible this would look to anyone who could walk in. Kanetsugu was on the floor with his robe hanging off one shoulder and Kejji was on top of him, between his legs. It looked extremely awkward but nether man seemed to mind at the moment.

"You beast…" Kanetsugu laughed.

Kejji however had stopped laughing. He was starring at Kanetsugu beneath him. His pale skin was exposed and his dark hair had come loose from his pony tail.

"You're beautiful…" Kejji whispered.

Kanetsugu blushed instantly and was now starting to grasp the situation he was in. "Kejji…"

Kejji wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away. He leaned down and covered Kanetsugu's mouth with his own. Kanetsugu was shocked at first but soon found himself leaning into him. Kejji supported himself up by his elbow so he wouldn't crush the smaller man below him. Also leaving one hand to explore the soft skin that lay out before him. His kisses moved down slowly without protest from Kanetsugu. When they touched his neck, Kanetsugu mewled softly and exposed more of his neck for him.

Kejji took it as an open invitation and latched on to the side of his neck. He licked and sucked that spot, marking Kanetsugu as his. All Kanetsugu would do was moan, helplessly. Everything seamed to be going just fine, until Kanetsugu felt something against his leg. Whatever it was it was very big and hard. His mind suddenly clicked and he knew what it was.

Kanetsugu screeched and kneed Kejji in the gut. The bigger man gasped and rolled off Kanetsugu. Kanetsugu gathered his robe back up and crawled into a corner.

"Kanetsugu?" Kejji asked after catching his breath.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT THING!" Kanetsugu yelled pointing at him.

Kejji blinked, confused until he looked down and saw the obvious tent that he was pitching in his pants. He grinned. "Aw, Kanetsugu. He wont hurt you."

"YES IT WILL!! THAT THING WILL KILL ME!"

Kejji laughed and crawled over to where Kanetsugu was huddled in the corner. He grabbed Kanetsugu's legs and tried to pry them apart. It did not help that Kanetsugu wasn't wearing anything under his rope, so when Kejji did get his legs apart, he could see everything. "I know you like me too, Kanetsugu."

"PLEASE, STOP!" Kanetsugu tried pushing on his shoulders to get him away from between his legs. "WHAT ABOUT MISS OKUNI!?"

"You can stop yelling. I'm right next to you. And what about Okuni. I was just accompanying her to the market." A sly smile crossed his face. "Where you jealous?"

Kanetsugu blushed deeper if possible. "NO!" he squirmed to get his legs out of Kejji's grasp.

"All your squirming is just turning me on more."

Kanetsugu yelped and stiffened. "Please….don't."

Kejji frowned and let go of Kanetsugu's legs. "Okay….What do I need to do?"

"Hun?" Kanetsugu asked bringing his legs close to his body.

"I want to be with you. So, what do I need to do?"

Kanetsugu frowned also. "I don't know….romantic stuff, I guess."

Kejji suddenly smiled. "You want me to woo you?" He laughed. Kanetsugu pouted. He was surprised Kejji even knew what the word woo meant. "Don't pout, Kanetsugu. If that's what you want then so be it. I'll woo the pants right off you." He seamed determined and got up. He gave Kanetsugu a peck on the lips before leaving the room with the sake bottles.

Kanetsugu sighed and uncurled himself from the corner. What are the consequences of what he'd just done?

End of chapter 3

Kanetsugu-……..what the hell?!

Tehe. Okuni is such a bitch. I hate her.

Mitsunari- Kanetsugu is afraid of Kejji's penis?! Mwhahahahahaha!!!!!!

Kanetsugu- -cries- That thing was huge! It's gana kill me!!!!

Okay, shut up, both of you. Readers, please review!


	4. Keep your hands to yourself

Hellllloooooo everyone! I'm so happy!

Mitsunari- Uhoh.

I got a new reviewer!!! Two!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Kanetsugu- oh my…she forgot to take her medication again…..

Mitsunari- She's the goddess of A.D.D.

Hazzle Fuck'in Nut Tov!

Mitsunari- What?

Never mind that! To my loyal reviewers!

Iana Silmir

Mitsunari- Hi new person! Miss Naoe appreciates it!

HeartAngelgirl.

Kanetsugu- It's always nice to see a new face. Okuni is a what?!

Xing Xing.

Mitsunari- I'm a lot like you, Hun? I would so not be afraid of Kejji's penis.

Kanetsugu- Yes you would. -Shutters-

And TripleMGurl.

Mitsunari- I seriously don't know how to answer any of this one. I am NOT emo.

Kanetsugu- Thank you for not killing the other reviewers. -Bows-

I just got Orochi Warriors today!!!!!!! –Does a happy dance-

By the way, the story is mostly going to follow Kejji and Kanetsugu now. I'm also vaguely aware that Kejji's name has another way of spelling it. I'm not changing it now, so you'll all have to live with it. Okay! Forward march! Tally ho!

Mitsunari- Tally ho?

Chapters 4- keep your hands to yourself.

Kanetsugu stirred to semi- consciousness to something touching his back. He had been having a wonderful dream. All his friends were around him, smiling. His old Master Kenshin was alive and his usual self. They all sat around a fire and told stories of the war and talked easy, without a single care in the world. Everyone was there. Mitsunari, Sakon, Yukimura, Mitsuhide, Okuni, everybody. Hell, even Nobunaga was there! There was no fighting though. Just peace. The best part of the dream is when Kanetsugu felt someone touch him. It wasn't violent of hurtful. He felt over bearing love in that single touch. It made him feel like he never had before. Before he could see who was touching him, that world faded away and he could see the insides of his lids. It was only a dream, but the hand of the person he felt so much love for, was still touching his back. Whoever it was the touch felt nice. A soft easy touch that was extremely gentle against his skin. His eye lashes fluttered but he did not open his eyes. He half wondered if he was still dreaming. If he was, it was extremely relaxing.

Then it hit him. If this wasn't a dream, who the hell was touching him?! His invasion of personal space alarm went off and his eyes snapped wide open.

"Hiya!" Kejji smiled down at him.

From outside the door, all that was heard was a loud yelp and the sound of something being hit. Hard.

---

--

-

--

---

Mitsunari laughed as Sakon tickled his sides. Every time they had tried to make love, it ended with Mitsunari in a giggle fit. It's not that he didn't want to have sex with Sakon or anything, because he did. But he was extremely ticklish and Sakon always managed to graze a ticklish spot with his hands or breathing. Sometimes they'd surpass even that, then Sakon would make a funny face and that would get Mitsunari going again. It didn't matter if Sakon had stuck it in yet or not, Mitsunari would start laughing and ruin the mood.

Sakon's eye twitched and he backed off. "Damnit Mitsunari!"

Mitsunari wiped the tears that threatened to overflow his eyes from laughing too hard. He sat up on the floor and stared at the very disgruntled Sakon Shima. "I'm sorry, Sakon."

"I wonder if you really are…" Sakon mumbled to himself. Then he spoke up louder. "If it's not me tickling you, you say it's the faces I make. Am I going to have to do you from behind?"

Mitsunari was about to answer when he heard a loud yelp and a thump from next door. Kanetsugu's room was next to his. Both Mitsunari and Sakon exchanged looks.

"Is Kanetsugu okay? Do you think we should check on him?" Mitsunari asked, getting worried.

Sakon laughed and shook his head. "I saw Kejji go in there a while ago. He must have woken Kanetsugu up."

Mitsunari blinked confused. "Why would Kejji go into Kanetsugu's room?"

Sakon studied his lovers face then scooted closer to him. He grabbed Mitsunari's head and started looking at his auburn hair.

"What are you doing, Sakon?"

"Checking for blonde hair. It must be in here somewhere…"

THWAP!

"Ow. Not sure I deserved that."

---

--

-

--

---

When Kejji awoke about an hour later, in a bed. He looked around confused. He realized, very slowly that this was Kanetsugu's room and he was in Kanetsugu's bed. Kejji, being Kejji assumed something had happened.

'_Did I sleep with him?'_ He shook his head. _'Defiantly not, though that would be a dream come true.'_ His brain filled with images of the beautiful man in very compromising positions. He grew hard under his clothes, thinking about him. _'Wow, when did I become a pervert?'_ Suddenly, the side of his head really hurt. He reached up to touch it, only to feel a bandage. _'The hell?'_

Kanetsugu walked in at that moment, carrying a tray of food. He wore a loose fitting Kimono with bagging pants underneath. When Kanetsugu set the food down on the low table, the top of the kimono he wore opened a bit, so Kejji could see his collar bone and a bit of his smooth chest. He felt him self grow harder at the sight.

Kanetsugu set up a bowl of rice and some tea for Kejji and one for himself. When Kejji just stared at him, Kanetsugu sighed. "Eat, Kejji."

Kejji's brain was broken. Why was Kanetsugu doing this? _'I woke up in his bed…I remember going into his room while he was asleep…Oh my god….did I sleep with him?! Holy crap! If I did, why can't I remember!? That's not fair!!!'_

"Are you okay, Kejji?" Kanetsugu asked, breaking him from thought. "I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

"Hun?"

Kanetsugu sighed again and set his cup down. "I hit you in the head with my cards when you woke me up. I didn't mean too…" He said apologetically. "You frightened me… It was impulse."

"Ohhhhh…" Kejji fumbled. _'Damnit. We didn't do it.'_

"What did you think happened, Kejji?"

"UH! AH, NOTHIN!"

"Uh, ah, nothin? I don't think that nothin is a word. I believe your looking for the word, nothing." Kanetsugu laughed and Kejji found himself almost drooling over him.

Kejji mumbled something and it caught Kanetsugu's attention.

"What, Kejji?"

"I said….I. You know…."

"No….no I don't know."

"I love ya… I guess…."

Kanetsugu blinked and brought his tea up to his lips. "I think you mean, you. Not ya."

What was this? A grammar lesson? Kejji was growing tired of this dance.

"Do I stand a chance or not with you, Kanetsugu!? If I don't, I'm not going to waste my time!"

Kanetsugu took a sip of his tea calmly. Leave it to Kejji to put it out there so bluntly. Although he had thought about it. The loving touch of Kejji's hands helped as well.

"Maybe." He shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Really?!" Kejji leaned forward so that he was over the entire table. "You have feelings for me too?!"

Kanetsugu blushed and looked down at his tea. "Some, yes."

Kanetsugu had just enough time to put his cup down before he was tackled again. Miraculously, Kejji didn't spill a thing around them when he tackle hugged Kanetsugu. He made sure to grasp Kanetsugu's waist and rest lower on the man than the first time this occurred. He didn't want Kanetsugu to feel his 'friend' again, and flip out, like last time. Kejji couldn't keep himself from marveling about how this was his second time resting between Kanetsugu's parted legs and nothing had physically happened yet.

Kanetsugu laughed and nudged Kejji's shoulders. "Alright, you beast. Get off."

"I don't wanna! You feel nice!"

"I think you mean you don't want to."

"That's it!" Kejji began to unmercifully tickle Kanetsugu's sides.

"ACK! NO!" Kanetsugu shouted between giggles. "Stop it!"

The tussle on the floor lasted a while and anyone outside the door would have sworn something extremely dirty was going on.

"Say you won't correct my speaking again!"

"You mean grammar, not speaking,-AH! Sorry!!! I'll stop!"

Kejji stopped tickling Kanetsugu and rested his head against the smaller man's heaving chest. His Kimono top had come open in the tussle, so Kejji's face rested against warm skin. He started to drift off a bit but was jarred out of his half-wakefulness when he felt Kanetsugu touch his hair.

"We are very different, Kejji. I'm not sure if this will work between us."

Kejji stayed put and didn't look up at him. He was as content as a kitten just laying there with him. Why did Kanetsugu have to ruin the moment, by thinking?!

"You think too much." Kejji concluded. "You're always lost in thoughts of the future. Focus on stuff that is happen'in now. Not what might happen."

Kanetsugu thought about correcting his grammar again but decided against it. "That's very philosophical Kejji… How very unlike you."

"Philo-what-cal?"

Kanetsugu giggled. "Never mind. You're also very ferocious on the battle field. A beast among men when it comes to a fight. That's why I….. I can't understand, how you can be so gentle with me."

This time, Kejji did look up at him. Kanetsugu's face held no expression but his eyes told Kejji differently. There was something in those gold pools that told him things that Kanetsugu could never express with words.

'_I love you, but I'm afraid..'_

Kejji softly kissed the skin near his face and Kanetsugu shuttered slightly. "If anything, you should be happy. I mean…I can protect you from anything, and stuff. I know you're not made of glass or anything, so I don't have to be afraid that you'll break on me. Damn, I'm not so good with words…" He tried to keep eye contact, but Kanetsugu tried to look away because his eyes couldn't lie.

"The whole reason why I had joined Mitsunari's army in the first place was cuz of you." Kejji admitted. "You asked me to join you and that's why I did. If it were anyone else, I woulda said no." He finally moved up Kanetsugu's body so he hovered above him. He knew Kanetsugu could feel him again when the smaller man's eyes widened slightly. Before he could do anything, however, Kejji touched the side of his face gently. "Don't worry. I won't do anything until you want me to. It's not unnatural. There anit nothing about you, that don't do something for me. Hell, just your smile gets to me."

Kanetsugu blushed and shut his eyes. He couldn't bear Kejji's intense gaze.

"Look at me, Kanetsugu…."

He dared to open his eyes to look at the man who held so much longing for him. Kejji's face began to move closer, almost hesitant. Kanetsugu let out a sharp intake of breath. He knew what was coming and let it. Kejji's lips brushed against his and Kanetsugu felt his entire body shutter. He was surprised at how such a large man, could be so gentle.

"Sorry……Am I interrupting something important?"

Kanetsugu's eyes shot to the doorway and to his horror, saw Mitsunari and Sakon staring down at them.

3….2…1…

"YIPE!"

'THWAK!'

"OW!"

"OH MY GOD! SORRY! STOP LAUGHING SAKON!"

"Sorry. It's funny."

'THWAK!'

"OUCH! Now I know I didn't deserve that!"

---

--

-

--

---

Later Kanetsugu and Mitsunari were sitting and having some tea outside. A very uneasy silence drifted over them.

"Uh…. Kanetsugu?"

"Yes…Mitsunari?"

"Are you and Kejji…."

"We are going to try, yes."

"I see…" Another long silence. "Sorry we walked in."

Kanetsugu blushed. "No. I-it's okay. I only feel bad because I accidentally hit Kejji in the head again."

"If it makes you feel any better, you got to see me hit Sakon for laughing."

"It did make me feel a bit better. Thank you."

They both laughed the uneasiness vanished from the air.

"So, the high and mighty Kanetsugu falls victim to love at last. How does it feel?"

Kanetsugu shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. I can't help but smile when I see him."

Mitsunari starred at him, and Kanetsugu knew that any second now, something very inappropriate was about to come out of his best friend's mouth.

"So….. How big is he?" Mitsunari asked with a sneer.

There it is.

"MITSUNARI!!!"

"What?"

"That's a highly inappropriate thing to ask me!"

"Your only getting all offended because you know, don't you?"

Kanetsugu's mouth opened and he stared at his friend in disbelief. "I cannot believe you."

"I'm just curious. Since he's a big guy and all, I was wondering if that was big too."

"Oh my god."

"Come on Kanetsugu! Share! Girl talk time!"

"Were not girls, Mitsunari."

Mitsunari tilted his head and shot Kanetsugu a skeptic look. "You mean to tell me, when it comes time to do the nasty with him, you're going to be the man?"

Kanetsugu blushed deep crimson. "Do the nasty?! Mitsunari! What is wrong with you!?"

"Just answer me."

Kanetsugu scowled. "No. I suppose not… Well what about you!?" He was desperate to get the spot light off himself.

"I already know. Sakon is the man."

Kanetsugu's eyes widened. "You mean you've already-.."

"No. Almost. I keep having giggle fits and we never finish."

"And you say I have relationship problems."

"You've knocked him out every time he's tried to do something with you."

"….Good point. Well made."

"Now, back to your boyfriend's penis."

"Mitsunari!!!"

"What?"

"I thought we were off that subject."

"Nope. You didn't answer me."

Kanetsugu scowled again. He knew Mitsunari wasn't going to let him walk away from this one. "It's big alright. I haven't seen it yet, but I've felt it against my leg. He's huge."

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to get out of you from the start. See how easy that was?"

"Can we just drink our tea now? Please?"

"Oh! I just thought of something."

"Uh oh."

"What about Yukimura? You think he knows?"

Kanetsugu blinked. "Yukimura is captain Oblivious. He probably doesn't have a clue what is going on. He is blissfully ignorant."

"Should we tell him?"

"You can. I'm not treading onto that territory. The whole, birds and the bee's talk."

Mitsunari scoffed. "I'm sure he isn't _that_ ignorant."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't doubt it."

"We should find a nice man for Yukimura to…_play_ with."

Kanetsugu raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Yukimura is gay?"

"Look at him, Kanetsugu. Listen to what he says. 'Burn on my spear.' Stuff like that."

"Another good point. You're on a role today."

"So let's find him a man. Who should it be?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's put our heads together and think."

And think they did. Slowly hatching a scheme for the poor ignorant, Yukimura.

End of chapter 4.

Yay! Kanetsugu and Kejji are together at last!

Kanetsugu- Who should Yukimura be with?

…..I actually have no clue. But that is why I have reviewers!

Mitsunari- That's right! Vote for who little Yuki should be paired with! Call 1800-666-SOUL! 1800-666-SOUL!

Kanetsugu- please, don't actually call that. A review is good enough. Oh! And don't forget to tell Miss Naoe what you thought of her chapter. She gets upset if there are just votes.

I will cry. So please review! The most popular vote will win! Yukimura X ?! It's up to you!


	5. Yuki's new playmate

The Day has come!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsunari- please, don't do that.

…….I do what I want.

Kanetsugu- Nice try, Mitsunari, but it was all for naught.

All for what? You got a rich vocabulary boy!

Kanetsugu- Aren't you technically writing this? So in a way, my vocabulary is your vocabulary?

………wha?

Mitsunari- Give up Kanetsugu. She's a retard.

I've got another new reviewer, so let's start with them.

**Meinarch**

I'll handle this one myself boys. I'm glad you enjoy reading my stories. It means a lot to me. As for my grammar…. It's horrible. I do have very poor grammar. I am a beginner when it comes to writing and I'm also a horrible speller. I always have been. I ask that you please forgive any other mistakes I make. I only make Kejji speak like an idiot on purpose. I know what you mean about the Yuki paring. It was hard to decide, that's why I have you guys! Please keep reviewing!

**Iana Silmir**

Kanetsugu- We told you NOT to dial the number! Thank you Raziel, before she got herself in trouble with the gods on the switchboard. What do you mean by fun?

Mitsunari- trying not to laugh-

Kanetsugu- ?

I like the comment about the snowball. I'm just like that when it comes to my friends too.

**Xing Xing**

Mitsunari- How many sister's do you have girl?! Thanks for the vote.

**HeartAngelgirl**

Kanetsugu- sleeping, ne? Ha. It's alright. Thanks for reviewing.

**TripleMGurl**

Mitsunari- you are the most cracked up dope baby, I've ever seen.

-Hits Mitsunari in the head- Don't say things like that to my loyal reviewers!

Mitsunari- grumbles-

Kanetsugu- It's always a pleasure to hear from you. I've never seen someone review as they read. It is quite interesting. Ehehe…. You proclaim your vote, quite energetically…

You can be Yuki's sidekick. I have no problem with it.

Yukimura- Don't I get a say in this?

NO! TO YOUR EMO CORNER!!!!

Yukimura- cries and goes in the corner.-

Oh my god. Literally moments before I finished with the votes, I got one more reviewer who swayed the entire outcome!

**LuMike**

I'm glad you decided to comment on my story! Please keep reviewing for me!

By the way, this chapter gets a bit dirty. Don't hurt me for my pitiful attempt at writing Yaoi.

Anyway! The votes are in and the poll is closed! Keep in mind; I have this story posted elsewhere. Your votes are not the only ones! SUSPENCE!!!!!

Chapter 5- Yuki's new playmate.

Kanetsugu looked down at the list of names, then up at Mitsunari who was smiling smugly. He was quite content at the moment. Kanetsugu had to do a double take at the list then back at his friend. Finally he sighed and put the list down on the low table that he and Mitsunari where currently drinking tea at.

"You cannot be serious." He spoke up finally.

"Oh, but I am serious." Mitsunari grinned like a fox and folded his hands under his chin.

"All of these men would rape Yukimura rather than date him."

"Oh, calm down Kanetsugu. There not bad men."

"You put down Fūma Kotarō…. He's an evil ninja."

Mitsunari shrugged. "He's not bad."

"He hates people." Kanetsugu picked up the list and crossed his name out. "No."

"Hey! I'm a good judge of character!"

Kanetsugu lifted an eyebrow. "Mitsunari….you put Ginchiyo Tachibana on this list."

"So?"

"Ginchiyo is a woman!"

Mitsunari blinked. "Really?"

Kanetsugu's eye twitched. "Yes."

"Ohhh…"

Kanetsugu scowled and crossed her name out too. Then he saw another name that almost made him whip the list at Mitsunari's head. Instead he just bonked Mitsunari on the head with it.

"Ow!"

"Sasaki Kojirō?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Why? Is he a girl too?!"

"No!" _'Or at least I don't think so…'_ "He's a maniac…"

"Fine, mister high and mighty! You get some people together and convince them to be Yukimura's man."

Kanetsugu scowled. "I'll find some people, but you are helping me interview them. I'm not doing this alone..."

After looking over Mitsunari's entire list again, he threw it over his shoulder to be lost and forgotten. "Maybe we should just leave Yukimura alone and let him find his own love."

"No way! You know how he is Kanetsugu! He keeps everything inside and then goes and mopes when things don't go right! What kind of friends would we be if we let him find his own love!?"

"Good ones?"

"NO! Bad ones! Because when Yuki finds someone he likes, he always holds in his feelings until it's too late! That's why we have to interfere."

Kanetsugu sighed again. He wasn't going to win this on either. If Mitsunari had an idea in his head, it was going to happen. Kanetsugu figured he'd be there to at least keep the plan in working order…

---

--

-

--

---

Kanetsugu had spent a good deal of time trying to make a new list of people to interview. He was trying to recall people he knew that could be reliable and watch over poor little Yukimura. When he had accumulated enough people to interview, he sent out messages and waited for replies. He got some feedback and the meetings were set up. Luckily, everyone could come on one day around noon.

Kanetsugu sat in his room nervously, waiting to the time to approach.

Kejji walked in and saw the state his little boyfriend was in. He came over, much too silently for a man his size and placed a hand on Kanetsugu's shoulder, instantly jarring him out of thought.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Kanetsugu blushed a bit and tried not to listen to the husky tones of Kejji's voice. It always made him feel warm for some reason.

"Nothing… Just thinking."

Kejji laughed and got on his knee's behind Kanetsugu. He wrapped large arms around his slender shoulders and pressed the smaller man into him. It made Kanetsugu blush deeper.

'_He's so warm...'_

"Do you like it?" Kejji asked breathing in his ear.

Kanetsugu's whole body shuttered. He had felt something stir inside himself so he brought his legs closer together. It was Kejji's voice. That damn husky, deep voice that was doing this to him!

Kejji put his mouth on Kanetsugu's nape and blew on it before kissing it. This caused another shutter to run through Kanetsugu's body. The smaller man gripped Kejji's clothed legs on either side of him as he shivered.

'_What is he doing to me?!'_

Kejji slipped his hands lower, until they were pulling off the top of Kanetsugu's loose fitting kimono.

"Kejji!"

"Your face is all red Kanetsugu." Kejji teased as he continued to remove the kimono top.

"Y-you are-e just m-making m-me too w-warm!"

Kejji laughed and felt Kanetsugu shutter under him again. "I could warm you every night if you'd let me." He finally got the offensive garment off Kanetsugu and he tossed it somewhere behind him. Now his little captive was only in his baggy pants and socks. He started to kiss down Kanetsugu's spine, causing the shorter male to writhe under him.

Kejji came to two conclusions. Kanetsugu either hated it or loved it and since he hadn't complained yet, he figured it was the latter. Kejji let his hands roam the front of Kanetsugu's chest as he kissed lower. Kanetsugu even unconsciously leaned forward so Kejji had better access. When Kejji's lips met the small of his back, he looked over at Kanetsugu's reaction. The shorter male's eyes were closed, but his eye lashes were fluttering. His cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them and his chest was heaving.

Kejji kissed back up Kanetsugu's back, while starting to get his hopes up. His hands moved lower until they hit the waistband of Kanetsugu's pants. He had another option open to him. Kejji figured the worst thing that could happen was that Kanetsugu would knock him out…again…but he decided to go for it anyway.

He shoved one of his hands inside while the other held Kanetsugu around the waist. He was quite surprised to find Kanetsugu was already fully erect.

Kanetsugu's eyes snapped open immediately and he gasped. Before he could protest, Kejji gripped him and moved his fingers around. If Kanetsugu was going to protest, it was drowned out by a moan. Kanetsugu's fingers tightened in the fabric of Kejji's pants. Kejji decided it was safe to move his hand a bit more. Kanetsugu was already wet with pre-cum. He was just like a little virgin. Kejji would bet money that he was a virgin. That just made it more exciting.

He was regretting making that promise to Kanetsugu before. The whole thing about not actually having sex until he was ready, thing. Kanetsugu was thrusting in his hand now and making sounds like a bitch in heat. It was driving Kejji crazy with desire for him. He was fully hard now and let Kanetsugu feel it against his clothed behind. To his surprise, Kanetsugu looked back at him, his gold eyes clouded with lust. He started to move his hips faster, ramming himself into Kejji's hand.

Kanetsugu's mouth opened slightly and Kejji could tell that he was near his release. Kejji helped him by stroking him, harder and faster until the smaller male let out a shuttering cry and came all over Kejji's hand and the inside of his pants. Kejji pulled his hand out and wiped it unceremoniously on his own pants. He held onto Kanetsugu until the smaller man's chest stopped heaving and his breathing returned to normal.

"You alright now, babe?"

Kanetsugu blushed the deepest shade of red, when his brain finally caught up with what he'd just done. "I-I'm sorry!!"

Kejji laughed and hugged the struggling Kanetsugu to him. Kejji was still horny, but he figured his could wait. "What for? You looked really hot."

Kanetsugu shook his head rapidly and tried to pry himself from Kejji's arms. "It was dirty!"

"It was hot." Kejji corrected him. "You looked so damn beautiful like that."

"Please stop…You're embarrassing me!" Kanetsugu whined.

Kejji leaned over him again and smiled against the skin on his back. "Your pretty, Kanetsugu and you smell real nice."

Kanetsugu supposed he should take that as a complement. "Kejji I-.."

"Kanetsugu!" Mitsunari called from outside the door. Kanetsugu yelped but Kejji saw it coming this time and grabbed both of Kanetsugu's hands and pressed them against the floor, before he could materialize his cards. He wasn't going to get hit with those things again over this. Kanetsugu was now wiggling frantically to get out of Kejji's grip but the much larger man was refusing to let go until he calmed down. It also didn't help that every time Kanetsugu wiggled, his backside was brushing against Kejji's clothed erection. It almost made him not want to let go, even after Kanetsugu calmed down.

"Kanetsugu!!!" Mitsunari called again.

Kanetsugu looked back at Kejji, his big gold eyes, pleading for Kejji to let go.

"Are you gana to be calm?"

Kanetsugu nodded and Kejji let go of him. Kanetsugu grabbed a different Kimono top from the chest, not wanting to go and find the one that Kejji had gotten him out of. He slung it on and went to the door. Kanetsugu took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He opened the door and found Mitsunari waiting there.

"What took you so long to answer? We have those interviews to go to!"

"Oh yes! Right. I'd forgotten about those. I'll be right there."

Mitsunari rolled his eyes and turned down the hall. Kanetsugu closed his door and walked back over to the sitting Kejji. Kejji got another surprise when Kanetsugu bent down and kissed his lips softly. It lasted only moments and was the sweetest, most innocent kiss Kejji had ever received in his life, but it still blew his mind. It had actually managed to make his hard-on throb.

"I'll see you later." Kanetsugu smiled after and left the room. Kejji was left dumbfounded. He was also left with a very big problem. Kejji looked around the room and saw the Kimono top that he had taken off, Kanetsugu. He grabbed it with one hand, while the other untied his pants. He decided to relive himself of the problem that Kanetsugu left him with.

He gasped slightly at his own touch and brought Kanetsugu's kimono top, closer to his face.

'_It smells like him…'_

With a smell to accompany an image, it didn't take Kejji long to finish as he fantasized about Kanetsugu. Afterwards Kejji sat with his back against the wall and smiled.

"Brat."

---

--

-

--

---

"Are you okay? You look awfully ruffled." Mitsunari asked lifting a fine eyebrow.

Kanetsugu tried not to turn red. "I'm fine." He was a bit upset because his thighs were sticky from his 'activities' with Kejji. It was very uncomfortable.

Mitsunari stared at him accusingly but decided to let it go. "Can we just get on with this?"

"Yes, of course."

Around thirty interviews later, both men thought that this whole situation was becoming bleak.

"This is getting stupid." Mitsunari complained. "That last guy was ugly. We can't stick poor Yukimura with an ugly man!!!"

Kanetsugu scowled. "Not everyone is as handsome as our men."

"Damn strait! They have to be hot, or I won't accept them!"

Kanetsugu rolled his eyes. "We have one last person to interview."

Mitsunari huffed. "Let's get this over with."

When the man walked in, both there eyes widened.

"Hell-o!" Mitsunari gaped.

Kanetsugu tilted his head. He was definitely handsome enough. "Do you know who Yukimura Sanada is?"

"I do. He is a very nice boy." The man said.

"You'd be able to take care of him?"

"I'm sure. I'm good at that."

"I'm sure you are." Mitsunari grinned.

Kanetsugu shot him a disapproving stare. "Great. Mitsunari go get Yukimura."

Mitsunari nodded and left the room to go and fetch, Captain Oblivious.

---

--

-

--

---

"Where are you taking me, lord Mitsunari?" Yukimura asked innocently.

"To meet your date."

"WHA?!?!"

"You heard me."

"Nooo!!! Why didn't you tell me!!!?"

"Didn't feel the need too."

"You can't make me!"

"You might as well. We are already outside the door."

Kanetsugu sweat dropped when he heard them bickering behind the door.

"Rambunctious, are they?"

"Very." Kanetsugu replied and opened the door. They both tumbled inside, ass over tea kettle. Mitsunari jumped up quickly like it had never happened. Yukimura took a little bit more time getting up.

"Yukimura. I'd like you to meet your date." Mitsunari gestured to the man.

Yukimura gaped. "I know you!"

The man smiled. "Yes and I know you. Just for the record, my full name is Akechi Mitsuhide." He spoke grabbing Yukimura's hand and pulling him close. "I promise to take good care of you."

He kissed Yukimura's cheek and there was a moment of dead silence, until Yukimura's nose began to bleed and he passed out onto the floor.

Kanetsugu sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

End of chapter 5

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! IT'S MITSUHIDE AKECHI!!!!!

Kanetsugu- he won with five votes.

Mitsunari- Hanzo had four and was going to be the winner by a coin toss that Miss Naoe had done, but then that new reviewer popped up and settled it.

Yep! Mitsuhide is really sexy too, so it should be fun!

Kanetsugu- Isn't he dead around this time though?

... That… is a minor plot detail. He's alive cuz I say he is!!!

Kanetsugu- I've learned not to question you.

Good! Review please! I hope to get some more please! 


	6. Traumatized

"………………….."

Mitsunari- What is wrong with her?

Kanetsugu- She is shocked that she got so many new reviews.

-Cries- people actually like my story!!!!

Kanetsugu- I believe that people enjoy the story because it is silly and serious at the same time. You wrote things that actual happen in real life conversations.

…..Enough of your demon logic, Kanetsugu.

Kanetsugu- But….-

Enough! Let's get to my wonderful reviewers!

**Keios and Tirani**

Thank you so much! I'm so thrilled that you enjoy my story!

**HeartAngelgirl**

Wow… okay. Let's see…how should I do this one?

Mitsunari- looks at Fan- Uh...thanks, I suppose.

Sakon- drools-

Kanetsugu- uh….thank you?

Kejji- YAY!!!! I can…Ahem, use these things for stuff…

Mitsuhide- smiles- Thank you.

Yukimura- is holding it while Mitsuhide dies in the background.-

There we go.

**Meinarch**

Thank you. I an Honored to get into your personal records. I am aware that I misspell Kejji's name. If it really bothers you that much, I can change it. –Looks around- Kejji, you will now spell your name correctly.

Keiji- oooooh Kay.

Continuing on, Thanks for the long review. I do enjoy reading them. I understand your bias. I have my own. Kanetsugu and Keiji are my second favorite, next to Kanetsugu and Mitsunari. Oh! I do have Orochi warriors and have received that dialogue. I laughed my ass off for a long time as well. I've noticed that Zhang He sounds a lot like a woman when you hit him. It was quite disturbing to say the least… Anyway! Thanks again!

**X-Sage-X**

Thank you. I an honored to hear that you enjoy my story so much!

Mitsunari- Yer a dummy!

Kanetsugu- Down boy.

**LuMike**

No need to worry. No one is after you here! We are all friendly with one another! Stick around and stay a while!

**Xing Xing**

Kanetsugu- I'm sorry to hear that you are of ill health. I hope you get better soon.

**Iana Silmir**

Mitsunari- You are crazy in my book. Completely.

Kanetsugu- Smiles softly- Thank you Raziel. Be sure to keep her updated.

**TripleMGurl**

I always laugh at your reviews! I look forward to them after every chapter! I'll do my best to change your opinion.

I finally have an AFF reviewer for this story!

**Kerianya**

I will do the best I can, thank you for your support!

Now that those are over, a short announcement!

This story has officially beat my other one, "To hell and back" With twenty one reviews and half the chapters! To hell and back has twelve chapters. And twenty reviews!

Mitsunari- That one is more serious that this one, though.

Kanetsugu- Yes.

I have to point out something Keiji said in Orochi warriors. "In the name of our creepy snake overlord guy!!!" Mwhahahahahaha!!!!

Oh well! Let us bring on the next chapter!! Oh, and this chapter gets a bit serious. I warn thee ahead of time.

Chapter 6- Traumatized.

Keiji was napping against a tree, while Mitsunari and Kanetsugu talked over tea. He had been invited to join in the conversation but he declined, saying "Leave me outa the girl talk."

"Look at him, Kanetsugu." Mitsunari spoke softly. "He's so lazy and fat."

Kanetsugu rolled his eyes. "He's not fat, Mitsunari. It's called muscle."

"That's an awful fancy word for fat."

"What, muscle? No. It means…Why am I explaining to you what muscle means!? You cannot be that stupid."

Mitsunari narrowed his eyes. "I know what muscle is, Kanetsugu. Sakon has a lot of muscle as well. Keiji just has an overabundance of it. Making him fat."

Kanetsugu scowled. He has had Keiji pressed up against him and knew it wasn't fat. He wasn't quite ready to tell Mitsunari everything that had happened between them. Like that other day… Kanetsugu's face turned red. That was embarrassing…

"Are you okay?" Mitsunari asked when he saw Kanetsugu turn red. "Are you mad because I called Keiji fat?"

"Wha? No…Because Keiji is not fat."

Mitsunari huffed and turned back to his tea. "Whatever. He is lazy though."

Kanetsugu looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and couldn't help but smile. "Yes."

"OH MY GOD!" Mitsunari yelled slapping Kanetsugu's arm and jarring Keiji slightly from dream land.

"What?" Kanetsugu asked and rubbed his arm where he was struck.

"I forgot about Yukimura! Where is he anyway?"

"In his room. We put him there after he passed out. I left Mitsuhide with him."

"WHA?! What if he rapes Yuki!?"

Kanetsugu blinked. "Mitsuhide is a man of honor. I highly doubt he would rape Yukimura. If by some reason he did decide to try and take advantage of Yukimura, I believe that Yukimura would be able to defend himself quite well. No offence to Mitsuhide or anything, but he is rather feminine."

"Yes." Mitsunari rested his chin on his hand. "He is like a woman."

"Your really not one to talk, Mitsunari… I mean the big pink fan you wield and the hand jesters...Ouch!" He yelped when Mitsunari hit his arm again.

"I'm serious! Do you think Yukimura will be okay?"

Kanetsugu smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Hey you two!" Sakon called coming over with his pipe crammed between his lips. He reached down and pet Mitsunari's head. Mitsunari scowled and tried to shake his hand off.

"What do you think I am? An animal?"

Sakon laughed. "A fox, maybe."

Kanetsugu laughed as well when he saw that the comment had completely flown over Mitsunari's head.

"What do you want?" Mitsunari pouted from being laughed at.

"You, of course. That is, if you'd stop laughing, every time we try."

Mitsunari turned red and Kanetsugu tried to muffle his laughter behind his hand.

Mitsunari left to his feet and smacked Sakon in the arm a few times. He finally grabbed Mitsunari's arm.

"You're violent today!"

"Ow! Let go Sakon!"

"If I do, you'll start hitting me again."

Kanetsugu watched the whole thing like a tennis match. It was quite amusing to say the least. They'd do this occasionally. Kanetsugu found the concept strange, however. He didn't play fight with Keiji. Kanetsugu believed affection was represented by a kiss or an embrace, yet they showed affection by hitting one another. It was something Kanetsugu knew he'd never understand.

Then something…pink caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Okuni, standing near where Keiji was sleeping.

"Lord Keiji!" She cooed out sweetly and made Keiji stiffen. He cracked open an eye and then yawned.

"Yea?"

She pouted. "I never see you anymore. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Just busy."

"Oh? Too busy for little old me?"

Kanetsugu held completely still. Even Mitsunari and Sakon had fallen silent to watch.

"What are you talking about?" Keiji raised an eyebrow. "I never see you because you're never around."

She smiled. "Well, I'm here now. Let's go somewhere together!"

Kanetsugu started to feel his heart sink. He knew Keiji and Okuni had a past together. He didn't know if they had ventured past the borderlines of friendship.

'_This is why; I never fall in love...'_

He could feel Mitsunari nudge his shoulder and hissed, "Say something!" But he couldn't. He was rotted on the spot, watching helplessly as Keiji slipped through his fingers without a fight.

"Sorry!" Keiji laughed and stood up. "I'm busy."

The smile slipped from her face. "What?! You were sleeping!"

"Was, sleeping." He corrected her. "Now, I'm going to go and spend some time with the love of my life!"

"You mean that stupid horse of yours?!"

"Don't speak about Matsukaze like that and that's not who I mean."

"Who then!?" Okuni yelled stopping her foot in a child-like manner

Keiji grinned and turned completely in Kanetsugu direction. He smiled gently at him. Kanetsugu felt his heart beat a little faster. Without another word to Okuni, he walked over casually as if nothing was amiss and sat near Kanetsugu. "Mind if I join you?" He didn't wait for a response and just reclined backward, resting his head in Kanetsugu's lap.

Kanetsugu blushed. Mitsunari's eyes widened. Sakon smirked. Okuni screeched.

"_HIM?!_ Him?!" They all could see the rage flowing from her.

Keiji ignored her. "Now that Sakon is here, maybe I'll stick around. Won't be so much girl talk with him around."

"Indeed." Sakon agreed, when both Mitsunari and he had sat back down.

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM?!" Okuni kept on yelling although she knew they were trying to ignore her. "HE ISN'T CAPABLE OF LOVING YOU! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!!! HE CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!!!"

Kanetsugu looked at her. _'She is right. I don't know what love is…'_ He bit his lip and looked sadly down at Keiji in a silent agreement to what she was yelling. Keiji looked back up at him, completely calm.

"AND YOU DO?!" Mitsunari couldn't keep quiet any longer. "PREACHING ABOUT LOVE WHEN YOU'D FLURT AND SLEEP WITH ANYTHING WITH TWO LEGS AND A COCK!!!"

Okuni's mouth opened in horror. Kanetsugu and Keiji blinked. Sakon's eyes widened but he remained silent.

"Why-WHY YOU-!!!" She let out a cry of frustration and stomped away.

Then all heads turned toward Mitsunari. Sakon scooted closer and took the still angry, Mitsunari's hand. "Mitsunari…You scared even me with that outburst," He smiled widely. "My, God. I love you."

Mitsunari finally cracked a smile and winked at Sakon. "Love you too."

Kanetsugu sighed and stared down at the man in his lap. _'I do not deserve him. Love was a happiness that I didn't want. I can't even tell him that I'm afraid to loose him to another.'_

Sakon, being as smart as he was pulled Mitsunari up by the arm. "Let's go check on Yukimura, shall we? I believe they need some time alone."

Mitsunari, for once, allowed himself to be led away without an argument.

"Kanetsugu, you know I'm an all action, and no talking kind of guy. But even I know that something is bothering you. Not just Okuni either."

Kanetsugu looked away shamefully. "She's right." Keiji was starring at him with a blank expression and waited for Kanetsugu to elaborate. "Keiji, I had decided a long time ago that I didn't want to be happy."

"Wha? Why? Why wouldn't you want to be happy?"

Kanetsugu shook his head sadly. "War stole many people I loved. I cried almost every night for them and my sadness consumed me. I decided there, that if I was never happy again, I would never have to feel that pain again."

"So what was I to you?" Keiji was trying to keep the anger in his voice away.

"A companion to share my pain."

"So…You'll never love me?"

'_I love you now. I just don't have the guts to admit it… If I tell you no, it will be all over and I can go back to my sorrow. I didn't want to be happy after…..'_

"Kanetsugu…"

Kanetsugu bit his lip and felt tears hit his eyes. '_No…I won't cry. Not in front of him…'_

"When you fought, Kanetsugu…. You always spoke about love and honor. Do you know what I think? I think you're just afraid to love anyone."

'_He finally gets it…'_ "I'm sorry."

Keiji took Kanetsugu's hands in his. "Kanetsugu. Listen to me. I love someone with all my heart and I love them for all the right reasons. But, in any moment, **you** could walk away. But I love you anyway. Don't be afraid. Let me love you and you can learn to love me."

'_But I already love you…'_ Kanetsugu nodded instead of speaking his mind. Keiji reached forward and hugged him. Kanetsugu sighed in his embrace. _'The war is over…. Maybe I have no need to fear this feeling. I'll tell you one day…what truly plagues my heart.'_

---

--

-

--

---

"What do you think Yukimura is up to?" Sakon asked.

Mitsunari scowled. "I'm more worried about Kanetsugu. He tries to avoid his feelings like the plague."

"Hey…" Sakon warped an arm around Mitsunari's waist. "If anyone can break Kanetsugu out of his little shell, it will be Keiji."

"Yes, I suppose. But Kanetsugu tries to avoid his feelings all together. I don't blame him. After all he was traumatized when his old master…" A loud scream cut him off. It came from Yukimura's room. "YUKI!!!!" Mitsunari yelled and took off down the hall with Sakon in step with him. When he got there, he ripped open the door and both there mouths dropped to the floor in shock.

Yukimura was screaming in the corner and Mitsuhide had his Katana drawn. He was standing over, a body on the floor. Mitsunari didn't recognize it at first but it slowly dawned on his when the figure sat up and rubbed its head.

"Kunoichi…" Mitsunari mumbled rolling his eyes.

When she saw Mitsunari she leap to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at Mitsuhide.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!!!!"

"I simply hit her with my hilt, because she tried to tackle Yukimura." Mitsuhide said calmly sheathing the blade.

She kept pointing the finger of accusation. "HE REALLY TRIED TO KILL ME!!!!"

"Shut up!" Mitsunari called. "No need to yell, I'm right here. Yukimura, tell me what happened."

"She came jumping through he window and scared me. I screamed when she ran toward me. Then Lord Mitsuhide hit her with the hilt of his blade. Then you guys showed up."

"Can you get your finger out of my face now?" Mitsuhide asked the still pointing Kunoichi.

"NO!!!" She wagged the finger of accusation in his face.

Mitsuhide scowled. "What is it that you want, assassin? If it is Yukimura's head, you'll have to try and take mine first." He let his finger's graze his katana handle, which he could draw in the blink of an eye.

She finally put her finger away. "No! I'm here to get Yukimura and take him away from you freaks! He's mine!"

Mitsuhide smiled charmingly enough. "Really? Is that so? We'll I do believe that Yukimura has an opinion of his own and doesn't belong to anyone. So, he should choose."

Yukimura finally came out of the corner and approached Kunoichi. "They aren't freaks. They are my friends. I'm not going."

"WHAT?!" Her ear splitting screech sounded. "WHY NOT?!"

"Because…I..."

"Because, he's with me!" Mitsuhide said cheerfully warping his arms around Yukimura's shoulders.

"EWWWWWW!!!!!!' She screamed. "THAT'S GROSS!!!! NO WAY **MY** YUKI IS A HOMO!!!"

"Wow, she's as dumb as a sack of potatoes, isn't she?" Sakon whispered to Mitsunari, who nodded.

Mitsuhide smiled charmingly. "IF you don't keep quiet, I'm going to cut out your voice box."

At that moment, Keiji and Kanetsugu were trying to find everyone else and overheard the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Kanetsugu asked at Mitsunari's side.

"Jealous bitch-wad over there wants to take Yukimura away." Mitsunari answered him.

"….Oh."

Keiji saw Mitsuhide and grinned. "YO!"

Mitsuhide smiled. "Ah. Keiji Maeda. Would you help me dispose of this situation?"

"ABSOLUTLY!!!"

Kunoichi tensed. "What are you going to-…" She was cut off when Keiji came over and grabbed her off the ground and went toward the window she had entered from. "NO! WAIT!"

"POLLY GETS A CRACKER!!!!" Keiji bellowed and chucked her with all his might, out the window. She went so far, that they all lost track of her.

"Polly gets a cracker?" Kanetsugu finally asked and Keiji shrugged.

"Well…That's over at least." Sakon scratched the back of his head...

"For now." Mitsunari echoed.

Mitsuhide grinned and pulled Yukimura closer to his body. "'I'll protect you from her. Do not worry." Yukimura blushed as red as his armor and leaned back into him.

"Okay."

Mitsunari and Sakon did a joined, "awwwwww" and Yukimura blushed deeper. They grabbed some food from the kitchens and they all sat down to eat in Yukimura's room. It didn't take long for the room to be filled with laughter again. Sakon couldn't get over Keiji's obscure battle cry he had bellowed when throwing Kunoichi out the window. Mitsuhide was persistent on feeding Yukimura his food. Yukimura finally relented, although he was embarrassed.

Though the mood of the room was happy enough, something was off. Surprisingly, Mitsunari was the first to notice. After all, Kanetsugu is his best friend. Kanetsugu looked down at his plate, barley picking at his rice. Mitsunari recognized the look. _'Something is wrong._'

Mitsunari stood up suddenly, scarring the living crap out of Sakon who sat next to him. "Well, I'm done. Kanetsugu, will you help me clear some plates?"

Kanetsugu blinked and pushed his food aside. "Of course. I'm not hungry anyway."

They gathered up some of the plates and left for the kitchens. When they were both inside the abandoned kitchen, Mitsunari set the plates down and faced Kanetsugu. "Spill it."

Kanetsugu blinked. "The food?"

"NO! Tell me what is wrong."

Kanetsugu put his own plates down and avoided eye contact. "Nothing."

"Ah! The old, I'm-not-looking-at-you-so-I-can-lie trick. Nice try Kanetsugu."

Kanetsugu scowled. "Nothing is wrong Mitsunari. Forget it."

Mitsunari grabbed his sleeve. "You know you can't lie to me. You might as well tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing." Kanetsugu hissed.

"This is about Kenshin, isn't it?"

Kanetsugu's eyes widened and then he ripped his sleeve from Mitsunari's grasp and held his arm protectively against his chest. "You said we'd never bring him up again! You promised!"

"I think we need to bring this up again. It's what bothering you, right?"

Kanetsugu looked sadly at the floor. "Yes."

Mitsunari smiled sadly at him and took Kanetsugu's hands. "He's gone, Kanetsugu."

"I know. I'm just not…over it yet."

"I don't blame you. But Keiji is not Kenshin. He won't hurt you."

Kanetsugu laughed bitterly and gave Mitsunari's hands a squeeze. "If any thing he can hurt me more. He's very forward with his advances. It scares me."

Mitsunari stayed silent for a moment, then squeezed Kanetsugu's hands back. "Will you tell him?"

"Keiji? No."

"Why not? It would be better if he heard it from you."

"You're the only other person who knows. How would he find out if we don't tell him?"

Mitsunari bit his lip. "I've…kind of told Sakon."

Kanetsugu pulled his hands away. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Mitsunari flinched at the harshness in his voice. "He asked and I told him. He promised not to say anything about it. Please forgive me."

Kanetsugu closed his eyes in disbelief. "I can't believe you."

"Kanetsugu. I told him because I love and trust him. Do you trust me?"

Kanetsugu nodded without opening his eyes.

"Then relax. Sakon will help you as I have all these years. He's just another pair of ears to listen and a pair of arms for comfort."

Kanetsugu nodded again. He couldn't stay angry at Mitsunari, no matter how hard he tried. Maybe he was right. Maybe, he needed to tell Keiji…

---

--

-

--

---

Sakon and Keiji got tried of watching Mitsuhide and Yukimura's love fest, so they wandered the halls looking for there own boyfriends.

Keiji had never really been one to confide in anyone, but he supposed Sakon would be the best choice if it had to be anyone.

"Something is bothering Kanetsugu." He said finally.

Sakon looked over. "Oh?"

"Yea…after the whole incident with Okuni this morning he's been twitchy. Well, twitchier than usual…. I just wish he'd tell me what's wrong." Sakon paused mid-stride in the hallway. Keiji looked back at him curiously. "You know something…don't you?"

Sakon sighed. "If I tell you this, you have to promise to never bring it up again. Not to me, Mitsunari or especially Kanetsugu. Understand?"

Keiji nodded and walked closer to Sakon.

When he was close enough, Sakon sucked in his breath. _'I'm sorry that I'm breaking this promise, Mitsunari. But he has a right to know…'_

"Kanetsugu once served a man named Kenshin Uesugi."

"Yea, I know him. He's a war crazed old man who everyone believed was the avatar of err…Bisho-something rather…"

"Bishamonten." Sakon corrected him. "Anyway, he was Kanetsugu's old master. A very honorable man indeed, which is why I believe Kanetsugu, followed him. He was a good man, but liked his drink a bit too much. Sometimes…he'd get too drunk."

"We've all had days like that." Keiji smiled and nodded.

'_You won't be smiling in a minute Keiji…'_ "Kanetsugu was sort of like his right hand man. He shared a bed chamber with his master to help him prepare for battle every morning…On nights after a victorious battle, he'd drink heavily. Well…when you drink too much and you still have the adrenalin from battle pulsing through you, you need someone to take out your frustrations on…."

The smile fell from Keiji's face. "Did he beat Kanetsugu up?"

'_Worse than that. Gods forgive me.'_ "Promise you won't tell Keiji!"

"I already promised!"

Sakon could hear the anger rising in Keiji's voice. This was not good. "Kenshin didn't beat him up or anything like that… He was an old war general, miles away from his wife or any woman. Kanetsugu…he's a good looking kid…and I guess, Kenshin used to…_molest him_…after drinking too much."

Keiji's eyes widened. "What…?"

Sakon backed up a bit. "He didn't have sex with Kanetsugu from what I hear…he just…fondled him…I guess…"

Everything finally clicked in Keiji's head. Kanetsugu's relationship problems, why he squirmed when he was touched and why he was so uneasy being with a much larger man than himself.

"He's scared shitless…" Keiji finally mumbled.

Sakon nodded. "That's a good way of putting it."

Keiji cracked his fists angrily. "If that old fool wasn't dead, I'd beat the shit out of him."

"Remember!" Sakon scolded. "You don't know this. You promised."

"Yea…okay."

Mitsunari came up the hallway and both clammed up immediately.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Mitsunari laced his fingers with Sakon's.

"Wasn't Kanetsugu with you?" Keiji asked.

Mitsunari nodded. "He's in his room…thinking."

Keiji nodded and took off down the hall.

"He's rather fast for such a big guy, Hun?" Sakon joked but Mitsunari was staring at him. "What?"

"You told him, didn't you?"

Sakon sighed. "Yes. I told him. He had a right to know what he was getting himself into."

"Kanetsugu, of all people, did not want Keiji to know."

"Keiji promised not to act on the information."

Mitsunari scowled. "He's already acting differently. Kanetsugu will notice!"

"Relax, Mitsunari. Maybe this will all work out for the better…"

---

--

-

--

---

When Keiji went to Kanetsugu's room, he found him with his back to the door and he was looking out the window, apparently in very deep thought. He didn't even seem to hear Keiji come in and close the door behind him. Keiji came closer and wrapped his arms around Kanetsugu's waist. Kanetsugu jumped and then stiffened instantly. As soon as he realized who was touching him, however, he relaxed.

"Keiji…"

Keiji made Kanetsugu turn to face him. He lifted a hand to Kanetsugu's cheek and saw him flinch. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Kanetsugu's eyes closed when he felt Keiji graze his cheek with his fingers. "You know…don't you…?"

Keiji sighed. "Yes." Keiji pulled his hand away and sat down. He was relived when Kanetsugu sat down next to him. "What exactly did he do? If you don't want to tell me, I understand."

Kanetsugu bit his lip. "He used to molest me. He'd stick his fingers…." Kanetsugu shuttered visibly. "I never wanted his touch…"

Keiji stared him down. "What about my touch?"

Kanetsugu looked at him with those big gold eyes. "Hun?"

"Do you want my touch?" Keiji realized how perverted that must have sounded only after it came out of his mouth.

Kanetsugu's cheeks turned slightly pink but a very small smile graced his lips. "Yes."

It was Keiji's turn for the blood to rush somewhere, although it was not the same way Kanetsugu's had gone. _'Now is not the time for this! No matter how sexy he looks right now'_

"Really?!"

Kanetsugu nodded. "Yes. I'm scared Keiji. But I need to move on with my life. I want to move on with someone like you. I…" _'..Love you.'_

Keiji leaned forward to graze Kanetsugu's lips with his own. "You can tell me to stop at anytime. I won't get mad."

Kanetsugu smiled. "I know."

Keiji ran his fingers through Kanetsugu's soft hair as he kissed him. They would get over this and he would make Kanetsugu say that he loved him! Even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"Oops! They both heard Mitsunari yell from the door way.

"YIP!" TWACK!!!

"OW!!!!"

"Ohmygosh! Sorry!"

"Stop barging in on them Mitsunari!!!"

"I'm sorry I hit you again Keiji…are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. We need to find someway to lock that door though…"

End of chapter 6

Got wayyyy to serious in that one, but it was a story that needed to be told.

Kanetsugu- ewww, Master Kenshin is really old.

Old perverts. What'cha ganna do?

Mitsunari- Review pleases and you shall receive a cookie!


End file.
